Braterska Miłość
by kamante
Summary: one shot; tłumaczenie; gdy dziewczyny wyjadą, chłopcy się zabawią


Jeju, strasznie mało Twilightowych fanfików po polsku znalazłam. Postanowiłam to nieco zmienić, tak więc:

Postacie nie należą do mnie. Nawet fabuła do mnie nie należy. Właścicielami są kolejno Stephanie Meyer i capristar2213.

Orginał można znaleźć tutaj: .net/s/4918935/1/Brotherly_Love

Ja to tylko tłumaczę.

Jasper

Pomachałem Alice i Rosalie, gdy odjeżdżały właśnie na zakupy. Miałem już dosyć jeżdżenia z nimi, tylko po to, by nosić siatki, więc naprawdę, wolałem zostać w domu. Emmett stał obok, również machając im na pożegnanie, i gdy odjechały, spojrzałem na niego. Na mojego starszego brata... no nóż, na gościa, który był jak mój starszy brat. Ale nie będę teraz się w to zagłębiał. Każdy zna TAMTĄ historię, ale nikt nie zna tej. Przeczesałem palcami moje rozczochrane włosy i uśmiechnąłem się do Emmetta ukazując moje białe, błyszczące zęby. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, a jego piękne oczy błyszczały. Co prawda, moje miały taki sam kolor, ale jego były bardziej... niesamowite. Wziąłem jego rękę i wprowadziłem do domu. Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy go dotykałem... Gdy z nim flirtowałem. Nigdy mu na to nie pozwalałem. Tak, sprawiałem, że czuł to samo... to samo, co ja czułem do niego. Miłość. Nie uważam, żeby było to coś złego, Alice jest piękna i wogóle... ale... Byłem gejem jeszcze zanim zmieniłem się w wampira. Może moje człowieczeństo się skończyło, ale pożądanie do facetów pozostało takie samo. Pociągnąłem Emmetta do mojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi. Byłem jedynym z Cullenów, który miał łóżko, i naprawdę go używałem. Teraz, jedyne czego potrzebowałem, to Emmett pozwalający mi robić swoje.

Emmett

Gdy pożegnałem się z dziewczynami, planowałem pograć sobie w baseballa. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie mi dane... Nie, gdy Jasper jest w pobliżu. Gdy zobaczyłem jego uśmiech, wiedziałem, co zaraz nastąpi. To wydarzyło się już parę razy. Z chwilą, gdy dziewczyny wychodziły, szliśmy do jego pokoju i robiliśmy to. Jasper myśli, że sprawia, że się tak czuję. Co tak właściwie mnie trochę martwi. Że chce mnie kontrolować. Ale nie musiał używać swojego daru, bym go pokochał. Kochałem go i bez tej pomocy. Była to głównie wina Rosalie. Doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa... Więc zacząłem spędzać więcej czasu z Jasperem. I wtedy... Zaczęło się. Zawsze udawałem bycie pod jego kontrolą; nie byłem gotowy, by mu powiedzieć prawdę. Powiedzieć, że gdy go całowałem, robiłem to na serio. Powiedzieć, że gdy się kochaliśmy, to nie była iluzja. Teraz, stojąc w jego pokoju i błądząc po jego bladej, zimnej skórze poczułem, że już czas najwyższy. "Jasper" wyszeptałem. Odsunął się, zszokowany.

Jasper

Przemówił. Nigdy nic nie mówił, gdy był pod działaniem mojego uroku. "Emmett" odpowiedziałem, siadając na łóżku. Wiedziałem wtedy, że tym razem mój dar nie podziałał. O kurwa. Popchnął mnie na plecy, siadając na mnie okrakiem. "Co do...?!" wyszeptałem przerażony. Czyżby przez ten cały czas, wiedział o tym? Co się działo? Drżałem. Byliśmy blisko siebie... bardzo blisko.

Emmett

"Kocham cię, Jasper" powiedziałem delikatnie. Czułem, jak jego ciało nagle sztywnieje pode mną, więc przysunąłem się bliżej. "Jasper... Twoja mała sztuczka nigdy na mnie nie działała. Nigdy". Pochyliłem się i głęboko go pocałowałem. Przesunąłem moje usta na jego szyję i zacząłem ją ssać; Jasper cicho jęczał. Popieściłem go trochę, a następnie się odsunąłem. "Ale nie możemy tego zrobić dzisiaj. Nie dzisiaj. Nie, gdy znasz już moje uczucia. To byłoby... zbyt banalne, gdybyśmy się tylko pieprzyli" Miałem nadzieję, że to zrozumie i zaakceptuje. Poza tym... Dziewczyny mogą wrócić lada chwila. Nie mieliśmy teraz na to czasu.

Jasper

"A-ale" zająknąłem się. Gdyby moje serce jeszcze biło, przyspieszyłoby teraz gwałtownie. Czułem... jak bardzo mu zależało. Jak bardzo mnie kochał. "Też cię kocham, Emmecie... Bardzo" powiedziałem. Usiadłem i przytuliłem go mocno. Pocałowałem go delikatnie w szyję. Potem usłyszeliśmy dziewczyny. Emmett odsunął się, obdarzając mnie uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju. Usłyszałem go z dołu, jak witał Rosalie. Wywróciłem oczami. Dziwka. Poszedłem i przywitałem Alice. Spojrzeliśmy z Emmettem na siebie nawzajem i już wiedziałem, że będziemy razem...że nasza miłość była prawdziwa. I to jest to, czego od zawsze pragnąłem.


End file.
